


Karedevil Kisses

by Meinhiding



Series: Karedevil fics [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinhiding/pseuds/Meinhiding
Summary: Very short fics about karedevil kisses.





	1. Chapter 1

Even before he started daredeviling, he had never been a morning person. What an irritating noise, the alarm clock. It didn’t matter if he chose the most beautiful song as a wake-up melody, he would do so reluctantly and complaining about it.

But living with an early bird like Karen changed that. He didn’t need to set the alarm anymore. He would wake up feeling her hand caressing him and her lips on his or anywhere else she pleased. How could he complain? Even if he was having the most perfect dream, having her would always be better. Her morning kisses would always bring him back from his sleep with a smile on his face and the firm conviction that no dream could ever beat the power of her lips.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It had all started like this: her hand holding his. He loved the memory of that rainy night when she took that step and they finally gave in and kissed for the first time. Now it was him who always made sure to hold hers. 

If they were out, their fingers were always intertwined, it was so much better than using his cane. He pretended she was guiding him while telling the world he was lucky enough to have been chosen by her. He wouldn’t stop smiling as she would use her thumb to caress his again and again. And whenever they had to stop in a traffic light, he would take her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly, that kiss followed by one on her cheek and him whispering his “I love you” that always got the same answer from her: she would just smile and whisper playfully “I know”. 


	3. Chapter 3

“So… this is real. I mean, are we really going to do it?” She asked hesitantly, trying unsuccessfully to hide her excitement.  
“I’m not saying it’s going to be easy” he said as he stopped messaging her feet and changed his position so she could sit facing her. “But I’m all in if you are too.” He couldn’t stop smiling, not since they started this maybe-this-is-no-longer-a-joke conversation weeks ago.  
“Ok. Let’s do it”. She said, trying hard not to let her tears out.  
“Yes. Let’s do it”. He repeated after her as he moved, approaching her belly and kissing it.  
“What are you doing?” She asked laughing.  
“Practicing”. He just said as if it were the most logical thing to do then. She started playing with his hair giving herself some time to let him pamper her with his kisses.  
“What about…” she started saying and moved up from the sofa offering her hand to him. “Why don’t we make sure we get someone in there first?”  
“I’ve just told you sweetie” and he grinned “I’m all in”


	4. Chapter 4

“Ok. So I think we’ve established the most basic rule here, haven’t we?”

“Sure, Foggy. No PDAs at work” she tilted her head and whispered “I don’t know if I’ll be able to control myself”. She knew only Matt would hear her. He laughed.

“Or…?” Foggy went on

“Or the tab at Josie’s is on us” Matt continued and shook his head as Foggy nodded pretending this was more than just a strategy to get some drinks for free.

“And when did you say this new rule becomes effective?” Matt asked him with a smile.

“Straight away.” Foggy answered pointing his forefinger towards them, doing his best not to laugh.

“Ok, Foggy. You have nothing to worry about”. Karen told him and bit her lower lip while looking at Matt. She sighed and turned around to leave, but Matt had other things in mind.

With a sudden move, he held her and made her turn around again. Before she knew what was going on, he had one hand on the back of her neck, the other one cupping her face. His lips were already on hers. She wasted no time and joined him in a passionate kiss.

When they stopped, needing to breathe, Foggy just shook his head and said “Do you know what this means?” He then raised his fists up in triumph and exclaimed “Party time!!!”

Matt’s forehead was still touching hers, a smile on his face, “Totally worth it”, he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Deep breathing. That was the only sound he needed to concentrate on once he was back home. Her deep breathing. He opened the door to the roof access to head downstairs, and there it was, that sound that meant home.

They had needed time for it to happen. At first, she would always stay up until he was back home, too worried to succumb to sleep. Images of the worst case scenarios would come to her if she decided to go to bed. There was nothing she could do about it. He was a tenacious fighter in search for truth and justice who would put his life at risk every other day, that was who he was. She was well aware of it, they were too alike. And she worried about him, just like he worried about her, always digging and finding trouble and something to fight against. They had both needed time to learn to accept each other’s way of life. But there she was, deeply asleep.

As noiselessly as he could, he took a quick shower and got ready for bed. It wasn’t until he sat on their bed that her breathing started quickening. He slipped under the sheets and moved close to her, his chest to her back, his hand to her belly, and he used his nose to find his way to her neck through her hair and kissed it calmly, slowly.

“You’re home”, was all she managed to say before she held his hand and fell asleep again with a smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic karedevil: Back Scratches.

“We could go out. Maybe have a nice breakfast somewhere. Or brunch. Some couples do that on Sunday mornings”. He suggested with no real enthusiasm and continued scratching her back.

They had woken up half an hour earlier but were still in bed. She was lying on her stomach, head hidden between her arms. Her hair was spread out and its smell enveloped the place. He was on his side, his left arm holding his head and his right hand on her back, drawing lines with his nails.

“Hmmm. You wanna go? I like it here”, she whispered. He smiled and kissed her shoulder. Once. Twice. Then smiled again.

They were too comfy to get up to brew some coffee, let alone leave the house to go anywhere.

“Maybe later”, he answered and she nodded and purred softly as he started scratching her back again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your propmt, Musings-from-liverpool-street.


	7. Chapter 7

He rolled to her side of the bed looking for her, but found it empty and slightly cold. He could feel it was still night time. There was no sound in the city, no alarm clock sounding yet. Only calmness, and her. 

She was in the kitchen. He felt her leaving an empty glass in the sink and moving towards the windows in the living room. He smiled. Knowing what she was doing, he got up and went to her. 

“You shouldn’t waste the few hours of sleep you have left looking at a neon billboard, babe”. He said as he got close to her and put his arms around her. “It’ll be Monday morning soon”. He said kissing her temple. 

“It’s hypnotic” was her answer. “And it reminds me of the day we first met”. 

He broke into a smile. 

His hands found their way under the Columbia t-shirt she was wearing and started caressing her belly. Her skin was always so smooth and warm. He placed his chin on her shoulder, his whole body close to hers, and he tilted his head to kiss her neck. Then, he decided he wanted to kiss her somewhere else. 

She complaint when she felt him moving away, but he was determined to place his lips on a very specific place. So he kissed her pulse point and then one of his hands left her belly to move her hair aside. He found the back of her neck and started kissing it. 

“Did you know this is my favourite spot on you?”

She made an inquiring noise. Her eyes were closed now. There was something better to focus on. 

“It’s so warm...”. A quick kiss. “...and soft”. Another one. She tilted her head to give him a better access. “...and its smell is amazing.” He said and then kissed it again, a bit of tongue this time. “It’s perfect”. A more tender one after that. She made a satisfied sound. “But it’s always hidden behind your hair, as if you didn’t want anyone to see it”. 

The vibrations of his words, his lips so close to her skin, were giving her goosebumps. He knew it. And she knew that he knew. Then, a longer kiss. She could spend the whole night like this, trembling under his lips. She moved her head backwards and leaned it on his shoulder. 

”Because it’s all yours”. She whispered smiling as she got close to his ear.

He smiled too. “All mine?” 

“Yes”. She murmured and moved her head again to let him kiss her a bit longer. 

He kept on kissing her neck until she decided it was time to turn around. He huffed complaining but stopped when he felt her smile getting close to his lips. She bit her lower lip when she saw him licking his. He placed his arms around her waist and her fingers got lost in his hair. 

“Do you remember when you told me about how you comb your hair?” She asked as she started playing with it. 

Of course he did, his whole life had changed that day. He laughed and raised his eyebrows. “Hope for the best?” 

She mirrored his laugh with hers. “Well, let me tell you this: the best…” she said as she started gently tousling his hair “...is kind of scruffy sometimes”. He snorted. 

“Did you know that?”, she asked him laughing. He could feel the tenderness in her voice and the smile on her face. He just nodded. 

“I’ve been told a few times, yes”. 

Her hands were now massaging the back of his neck. How he loved that feeling. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Definitely one of my favourites”, she said. 

She moved her hand and started playing with a strand near his temple. Then, it changed direction and moved towards the top of his head. 

“It’s so… so you.” He raised an eyebrow asking for an explanation, and she continued. 

“Yes. You and your elegant suits, always neatly shaved”. 

He made a content noise, enjoying the way she was now playing with some strands at the back of his head. How could he not love her. 

“Your smart speeches and your perfect smile…” 

He still couldn’t figure out what he had done to deserve her. 

“... and then… then your scruffy hairstyle”. 

He laughed at that. 

“I don’t know how but it makes you even sexier, you know that?”

He shook his head. This was perfect. The sound of her voice and the feeling of her fingers running through his hair. Better than he could have ever expected.

“Yes”, she concluded, “one of my favourites”.

She closed the gap between them with a quick peck and took his hand. 

“Come on”, she said, “Let's get back to bed. We still have time to get some sleep”.

Hand in hand they made their way to their bed. She laid on her back and when he laid on his, she made him move so that his head was placed on her chest. 

“No, no. I haven’t had enough of you yet”, she said, and he was not going to object.

Tired as they were, it didn’t take them long to fall asleep, but when they did, her fingers were still lost in his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Musings-from-liverpool-street (thanks for your inspiring prompt) and by Irelandhoneybee (she knows why).


	8. Chapter 8

Matt thought he had probably misheard her words. 

He stopped stirring the sauce, left the wooden spoon on the counter and turned around. Karen was sitting on the sofa, she had been tapping the keys of her laptop all afternoon.

“What do you mean I’d rather you didn’t?”

Her eyes were fixed on the computer but she didn’t need to see him to get a clear picture of him: hands on his hips, head slightly tilted and frowning, as usual . She managed to suppress a smile.

“Well,” she said, still typing, “I meant exactly what I said, Matt. I’d rather you didn’t” She emphasized each of the words.

He let out a laugh.

“Right…” He said moving towards the living-room. 

“And who told you you got a say in this?” He was now standing right in front of her.

“You.” She said with a smile as she placed her laptop on the floor.

“Me?” He asked raising his eyebrows and placing his right hand on his chest. 

She nodded.

He shook his head and laughed.

“Well, I can’t recall any of that.” 

“Here, let me show you.” She said as she tugged him towards the sofa and moved to straddle him.

He rested his head on the sofa but then changed his mind and bent it forward as he felt one of her hands at the back of his neck. She started caressing it, her other hand moving above that one to start playing with the longest strands of his hair. He closed his eyes and moaned.

“See?” She said and placed a soft kiss on his lips. “No need to get a haircut yet.”


End file.
